The Unholy Tournament
by Ciliegina
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho and Saint Seiya crossover. Set over both SERIES ends. Both teams are sent to participate in a new tournament with new twists and turns around every corner.
1. The Big News

Yusuke: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE GOING TO BE IN ANOTHER TOURNAMENT?!

Cally: Just shut up and do this disclaimer.

Yusuke: So I can fight in this new tournament. NO WAY!

Cally: Does someone need a hug from Kuwabara.

Yusuke: NO!! You wouldn't! You couldn't!

Cally: I can and I will. NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!!

Yusuke: Cally does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Saint Seiya. Although she wishes she did.

Cally: It's about time. Now on with the story

* * *

**THE UNHOLY TOURNAMENT**

**Chapter 1: The Big News**

Koenma's office

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ENTERED US IN ANOTHER TOURNAMENT?!" Yusuke roared.

"It's called the Unholy Tournament and it is required that Team Uramshi, winners of the Dark Tournament, attend." Koenma said calmly ignoring Yusuke's prior statement.

"I DON'T CARE IF ITS REQUIRED OR NOT, I AM NOT GOING!"

"Yusuke, calm down." Kurama said. "It doesn't sound like we have much of a choice."

"You don't have choice. You ARE going. The boat to the island leaves tomorrow afternoon." Koenma told the group. "I expect all of you to be at the docks by noon."

"Do you have any information about the teams we will be fighting this year." Kurama said inquisitively.

"Yes I have some information. This team will most likely be your biggest competitors." A picture of five young men in armors appeared on a screen behind Koenma.

"Who the hell are they?" Kuwabara asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Does it matter? Even the one in pink could kill you." Hiei stated, partly annoyed partly bored.

"Why I aughta..."

"You couldn't even if you tried."

"Would you two just shut up?!" Genkai more said then asked, annoyed.

Koenma cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "They are the Bronze Saints, warriors of the Greek goddess Athena." The picture on the screen changes to that of a young girl with light purple hair.

"This is Saori Kido. We believe that she is the reincarnation of Athena. She is also the owner of the Bronze Saints Team."

"But I thought Greek mythology was well, mythology."

"Well, it looks like it is more than just a myth, Kurama." Genkai said.

"Anyway.... You are all to go home and go to sleep. You need to be well rested because tomorrow the tournament begins."

* * *

_At the Kido Mansion_

"A tournament? But we just finished fighting Hades!" Seiya complained. Actually it was more like whining, but that's just Seiya's complaining style.

"I know that Seiya, but I have already entered you in the unholy tournament." Saori told the Pegasus saint.

"Hum.... A fighting tournament." Ikki thought out loud. "Okay, I'm in."

"Well if the cooked goose is in, then I guess I'm in too."

"Die, rubber duck, die! Rising Phoenix!"

"Diamond Dust!"

"Ikki, Hyoga, stop it! Use your cosmos on our enemies at the tournament not on each other!" Shiryu said trying to break up the fight.

"Yes brother, stop." Shun added. "By the way, do you have any idea who we will be fighting, Saori?"

"Well you will be fighting other teams of five, but your main competition will be from the Uramshi team."

Saori pressed a few buttons and a picture of the Uramshi team appeared on the large computer.

"Wow! Could that dude get any uglier?!" Hyoga said while falling to the ground laughing hysterically.

Seiya and Ikki quickly joined in on the laughter and even Shun, Shiryu, and Saori could suppress a giggle or two. After about 10 minutes of laughter Saori managed to calm herself. "Alright, alright, that's enough. You are all dismissed. I want you all to get a good night's rest, for tomorrow the tournament begins."

_To be continued...

* * *

_

Ok so that's the prologue. Yea....... Anyway..... please review mild flames accepted. I hope you liked it. I decided to write it because in both series they are ALWAYS fighting. PLEASE REVIEW. It would make my day. ï 


	2. Boarding Time

_Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Saint Seiya or Yu Yu Hakusho. Although i wish i did :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2 Boarding Time**  
  
Its the next day and the five spirit fighters were on their way to the docks. And it seemed that as every step they took forward the board beneath them creaked. When they finally reached the boat they were taking they could only stand in awe. Before them stood a massive cruise ship, not at all what they were expecting. For a few minutes the group just stood there in silence, until Kuwabara managed to find his voice. "Do ya think we have the right address? Cause I didn't think we'd be goin on a cruise ship....."  
  
"Baka.... Of course this is the right place. Do you see any other large ships around?" Hiei said with a scoff while pushing Kuwabara into the water.  
  
"How dare you push the great Kazuma Kuwabara into the water! You are going to die shrimp!"  
  
Kuwabara pulled himself back onto the pier and started throwing random punches at Hiei. Hiei (being the Hiei we all know and love) used his demonic speed to dodge each and every one of Kuwabara's punches, which eventually sent him flying back into the water.  
  
The second Kuwabara hit the water, Yusuke starting laughing uncontrollably. Then it happened. Pieces of seaweed got wrapped around Kuwabara's legs, so Kuwabara automatically started shrieking like a little girl and yelling for him mommy. This only made Yusuke laugh harder (if possible) and he soon fell to the ground, his sides spliting with laughter.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Yusuke had calmed down to a consistant chuckle while Kuwabara had managed to escape the grasp of "the sea monster." Kuwabara was now sending some not so intimidating glares towards Yusuke and Hiei, which made Yusuke start up all over again and even made Hiei smirk. The five soon then boarded the vessal not knowing what to expect from the gaint cruise ship.

* * *

It was almost noon and Saori was in the living room waiting for the Bronze boys. She hadn't seen any of them all day and she started to wonder what was going on up stairs. Saori had begun to pace slightly when Tatsumi finally spoke up about what was on his mind.  
  
"Miss Kido, do you really think this tournament is such a good idea? I mean no disrespect but, you have no idea whom the Bronze Saints will be facing. Do you really even have to go with them?"  
  
"Yes, Tatsumi, I have to go because I am the sponser and owner of the team. And as for the real intentions of your questions, I will not be accompanying them on the boat, nor will I be on the battlefield during the fight. I will be taking the jet to the island and will have my own private box during the tournament, so I will be perfectly safe."  
  
"Yes, but miss..... I would be much more at ease if you would let me accompany you."  
  
"Alright, Tatsumi, you can come." Saori said as she walked over to the stairwell. "Boys get down here now! You are going to miss the boat!"  
  
Seiya was the first one down for he came immediatly after Saori called them. Shun being the good natured person he is, was next. Shiryu, was third followed by Hyoga and then Ikki.  
  
"Hey, Ikki, where were you? Saori called us a half an hour ago."  
  
"Well I'm not Saori's lapdog like you are, Seiya. Plus I didn't come down far after the rubberduck."  
  
"What was that?" Hyoga said as he walked up to confront Ikki. Ikki just leaned back against the wall.  
  
"A lapdog? Ikki you take that back!"Seiya walked up and joined Hyoga who looked like he was going to kill Ikki.  
  
"Boys not now. You have a boat to catch and a tournament to get to."  
  
Hyoga turned and started to walk away. "Your lucky you cooked goose. I would have frozen you in eternal ice."  
  
"Yea, like you and the flying donkey," Ikki caught Seiya's punch with ease. "would have even been able to touch me."  
  
"You tell yourself that, Ikki. Just keep on believing that."  
  
Ikki ignored Hyoga's comment and let go of Seiya's fist. The Bronze Saints picked up their cloths and headed out towards the docks, where the beginnings of new challenge's awaited them.  
  
_TBC......._

* * *

  
  
I know its kinda random but I just got back from camp and I wrote it there so i didnt want to make you wait while I wrote the next chapter so think of this one as a filler. Please review. No major flames!! :)


	3. Mysteries in the Fog

Sorry it took me so long! Honestly, I had forgotten I had even started this fanfic. I've been really wrapped up with Quizilla, school, horseback riding, and volleyball. But I sprained my ankle so I cant do HBR or V-ball. So I got a chance to write the next chapter! That's to all the people who have reviewed this story. I was honestly not expecting any reviews at all!!

_Disclaimer- As we all know I don't own Saint Seiya (although I wish I did)

* * *

_

** Chapter 3- Mysteries in the Fog**

The spirit team stepped onto the massive cruise ship in awe. None of them had ever been on anything so glamorous. The ship was brilliantly lighted with chandeliers and the smells of delicious food could be picked up all over the ship. Kurama, Hiei, and Genkai ventured onto the boat as Yusuke and Kuwabara stood at the end of the dock, gaping in pure amazement. As Hiei stepped onboard the ship he couldn't help but smirk. "Should we just leave the two open mouthed dummies on the dock or should we shut their mouths for them?"

"Do what you need to just get them on this ship." Genkai replied without even looking back.

Hiei's smirk grew and he sped off to have some fun while getting Yusuke and Kuwabara onto the ship. Genkai went to the deck and Kurama went exploring. As he walked down the marvelous halls, he noticed a name that was being repeated over and over. Kurama looked at flag with the name Deathly Queen silk-screened upon it. He thought out loud, "I wonder if that is the name of this ship......."

His thoughts were interrupted when someone walked up behind him. "Of course that's the name of the ship, why else would it be written all over this ship. Including the side of the hull."

Kurama turned around in surprise. The voice sounded so familiar........ When he turned around he saw something that shocked him.

The stranger smirked at his reaction. "Yes, Kurama. What you are thinking is true."

Kurama was even more shocked. "How do you know my name? Who are you? Why do you look just like me?"

The girl only laughed at his expression. "Kurama, I am your female opposite. My name is Kumi and I am the Black Saint of Plants. Isn't interesting what a mysterious fog can do?"

Kurama stood in front of the girl in shock."Mysterious fog?"

Kumi just shook her head, "I thought you would have at least been able to sense it. Unlike the Dark Tournament, a super-natural force sponsors this tournament. Controller of the mysterious fog, he has appeared to the owners/leaders/masters of many of the fighter groups. Either these groups had already been formed or had been formed because of his fog."

Kurama began to understand, "You mean this, fog, came to the sponsors of the fighting groups, during a dream?"

Kumi smirked, "I see you are beginning to understand. No not a dream exactly. The fog surrounded the owners with its murky powers and placed the thought of entering their teams into the Unholy Tournament into their mind directly. Not even the owners know of this fog. To them it seems as if someone told them about the tournament and they decided to enter their teams."

Kurama was still astonished, "But how is that possible? There can't be a power that strong...."

A strong mist then filled the boat. "It is possible and it has been done. More will be explained to you in due time. All in due time." And with that Kumi turned around and disappeared into the mist.

Kurama stood there for a few more moments until he broke out of his shocked stage and went to look for the other 4 spirit fighters, to tell them what he had just learned.

* * *

Seiya looked like he was about to explode he was turning so red. The whole walk to the docks Ikki had done nothing but torment him and Hyoga. Hyoga, being the icy disinterested saint he is, pretended to not care about what Ikki said, but truthfully he was about to freeze the phoenix. "IKKI I AM NOT SAORI'S LAPDOG!!" Seiya bellowed, finally out of hearing range of Athena.

"Sure, and Hyoga has kept his promise to not go visit his mother."

That really ticked Hyoga off. His mother was the one person he truly loved and he had promised to not go and visit her at the bottom of Siberia's oceans. And he had kept his word and hearing Ikki make fun off his promise just made all his anger flow out. "WHAT?! How dare you! I would never break my promise! You cooked goose! You are going to pay for disrespecting my honor!" And with that Hyoga used his Diamond Dust attack on Ikki.

"What the......" was all Ikki had time to say before he had to dodge Hyoga's absolute zero attack. "Give it up Hyoga. A rubber duck and a flying pig cannot possibly defeat a phoenix!"

Seiya was officially steaming. "First a lapdog. Now a flying pig. Ikki you've gone to far! PEGASUS METEOR PUNCH!" And while Ikki's back was turned Seiya hit him with 100 punches and sent him flying through the air.

Shun and Shiryu, who had been walking ahead, noticed the beginnings of a full on battle. They quickly ran to stop the fight. Shun stood between Hyoga and Ikki and Shiryu between Seiya and Ikki. "Please stop this. If we are going to have any chance in succeeding in this tournament we need to work together." Shun pleaded with the three boys.

"Hyoga, Seiya, Ikki, you all know Shun is right. Save this anger for the enemies. Besides we've arrived at the docks." Shiryu said while motioning towards the giant sized seaplane before them.

The other four bronze saints slowly turned towards the seaplane in shock. Seiya was the first to break the silence. "That thing looks like a giant sized first class plane!" He took a step forward and touched the plane to see if it was really.

Ikki sighed, "Of course its real, baka. Come on now lets get aboard before the plane takes off."

Seiya subconsciously ignore Ikki's comment. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to say good bye to Japan before we go."

"Alright dude. Have fun. Its not like we wont be back." Hyoga said as he and the others stepped aboard the plane.

As the other four saints stepped aboard the plane a mysterious fog wrapped itself around the Pegasus Knight. Five figures then appeared and four of them walked onto the plane as the last approached Seiya. Seiya flared his cosmo as a warning to this stranger but he could hear a laugh in the background. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

From the fog a young girl with shoulder length and brown eyes appeared before Seiya. "You stupid Saints think you are the greatest things of this earth, but you can never surpass the power of a demon! I am Sorano, demoness of light speed."

Seiya just stood looking at her in astonishment. Sorano laughed in amusement. "Yes, Seiya I know exactly who you are. Pegasus Seiya Bronze Saint of Athena who will soon become one with the mist. You cannot avoid it. He seeks out pure hearts for him to absorb power from. And with enough super human pure heart power He can control the world. Not even Koenma or Athena will be able to stop him." Sorano then turned on her heals and disappeared into the mist and walked onto the plane.

Seiya listened to Sorano, but as soon as he saw her "disappear" he got freaked. His eyes grew wide and he ran onto the plane screaming, "GHOSTS!!" And as he was running he ran straight into Ikki, making the already pissed phoenix even madder.

_TBC..............................................

* * *

_

Yet again I'm sorry for taking so long and I promise I wont take over 2 months to post the next chapter. Anyways...... Please review and NO FLAMES!


	4. The Secret is Out

Wow, you guys are lucky. Two chapters in two days. That's a rare oddity. Well I'm in my most bring class by far and we have a sub so enjoy this rare occasion!!

_As usual i dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or Saint Seiya._

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Secret is Out**

Kurama was running through the ship trying to find his comrades. After about 15 minutes of running around the ship he finally spotted Genkai. "Genkai, there is something I need to tell you..........."

"KUWABARA GET BACK HERE!" Yusuke shouted as he a Kuwabara ran past Genkai and Kurama.

"Haha! The infamous Yusuke Uramshi can't catch me! You're such a wimp! You couldn't even touch a fly! I the Great Kuzama Kuwabara, master human physic will always beat you!" Kuwabara mocked making Yusuke only madder.

"You will pay for saying that you idiot!" Yusuke said as he tackled Kuwbara and began beating the living day lights out of him.

While this event was happening Hiei joined Kurama and Genkai, "Finally some amusement."

"Hiei this isn't the time."

"Kurama's right." Genkai said as she pulled Yusuke off of Kuwabara. "Both of you stop it. Kurama has something he needs to say."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped trying to kill each other and let Kurama explain. He told the four spirit fighters exactly what Kumi had told him. Once he finished, he looked at the four people in front of him. Genkai looked like she was in disbelief, Hiei looked as he didn't care, Yusuke was in shock, and Kuwabara was dumbfounded. "That's stupid. Fog can't do anything." Kuwabara said while scratching the back of his head.

"You oaf. Things can be different from what they appear to be. Haven't you learned that by now?" Genkai scoffed.

"I would have been surprised if the baka had learned anything at all."

"What? Wait..... How dare you insult the Great Kazuma Kuwabara! Die shrimp!" Kuwabara attempted to punch Hiei, but Hiei used his demon speed and easily avoided Kuwabara's blow.

"Hey no fair shorty! Hand to hand combat! No special powers."

"For me my speed isn't a power, baka, its an ability. And even if I didn't use it I could still punch your face in."

Right then a loud horn blew and the ship began to move. "It's about time this old tub started moving."

"Yusuke, I don't think this is an old ship. It looks like it was built just for the purpose of transporting people to the tournament."

"Whatever Kurama. Don't we have a room or something on this thing."

"All passengers please report to their assigned rooms. There are 5 beds in each room, a refrigerator, a table and chairs, and a television. We are expecting to arrive at our destination later this evening. Please enjoy you ride on the Deathly Queen. There will be no preliminaries for the tournament. You have this time to prepare. That is all."

"No preliminaries?! Wow I wasn't expecting the ride to the tournament to be easy."

"No Yusuke. The fog did its preliminaries. It only chose a certain amount of teams that would be able to compete. Unlike the Dark Tournament there isn't an unlimited entry. Not everyone can join this tournament."

"Well we might as well kick back and relax then right!"

"Kuwabara you idiot. This is more serious than you think. "Yusuke said while he punched him.

"Don't start that again Yusuke. We are in more danger than we thought we were." Genkai said while she looked out at the foggy sea.

* * *

"SEIYA!!" Ikki roared.

Seiya inched back away from the blazing phoenix knight. Ikki was just about to turn poor Seiya into dog food when Shun stepped in. "Ni-san? Seiya? What's going on? Seiya why were you screaming ghosts?"

Seiya was still shaking in fear as Hyoga and Shiryu walked up. "Yea, Seiya you'd better tell us why you were running around like a maniac when you ran into me, or you might not have a face to see the ghosts with."

Seiya was spazing out while he told the group what happened. "I know I'd felt something. This isn't a good sign."

"Shiryu what are you talking about?"

"Well, Shun, when this fog rolled in I could sense beings with it. Not humans or saints."

"Demon ghosts........" Seiya murmured. "Ghosts are scary."

The other four sweat dropped (anime style). Ikki scoffed at Seiya. "Some Saint you are. With that attitude you don't even deserve to be Saori's lapdog. "

And that started it off again. There was such a racket that none of the Bronzie Boys even noticed the stewardess when she walked up. "Excuse me? ....................... Excuse me!....................**EXCUSE ME!!!"**

That instant, you could have heard a pin drop. The stewardess smoothed out her uniform as if she had wrinkled it while she was yelling at them. "Please take your seats. We will be taking off in a few moments. There is a heavy fog outside so there might be some turbulence. We hope to arrive at the tournament's location later this evening. When you arrive you will be able to meet the other passengers on this flight as well as the passengers on the ship we also have. Please go to you assigned seating room. You will find that there is luxury seating and you can all recline your seats enough to comfortably lay down in. Although we do not advise this until we finish taking off. Now please **go to your room.**"

The tone in her voice at the end of her speech scared the Bronze Saints somewhat, but they quickly rushed to their room in order to avoid being yelled at again. Soon after they were seated the plane took off, never once leaving the presence of the fog.

* * *

A/N: I know the Saint Seiya part was short but its late and I'm tired and you got two chapters in two days so don't push it. The next chapter is hopefully when they meet so it might take a little longer to write!


	5. Arrival at the Island

**The UnHoly Tournament**

**Chapter 5: Arrival at the Island; An Unexpected Meeting**

The ship arrived late that afternoon. Yusuke and Kuwabara had fallen asleep due to lack of it the previous night. Kurama and Genkai sat in their cabin room thinking about the mystery laid before them and about how fog could possibly cause a disturbance let alone concoct a tournament. Hiei sat on the windowsill bored but with an indifferent look plastered upon his face. The second the boat dock Kuwabara shot up in his sleep. "Mommy, are we there yet?...... Are we there now?...... How much longer mommy?...... I'm bored mommy. ........ Can I have something to eat?........ How much longer?.......... Are we there yet?.........."

Soon Hiei got really annoyed a Kuwabara's mindless sleep chattering. He went up right next to Kuwabara and screamed. "WE'RE HERE YOU BAKA!!!"

Both Kuwabara and Yusuke woke up instantly. Yusuke stretched and yawned. "Hey Hiei, why did you do that?"

"Because the baka human here was talking in his sleep. He kept going on, mommy this mommy that."

"Oh so you mean like a four year old on a road trip? Yup that sounds like Kuwabara. Impatient and annoying."

"You can be just as impatient and annoying as he can be."

"Shut up old woman! I don't remember asking for your position."

And so the endless word war began. Yusuke vs. Genkai and Hiei vs. Kuwabara. Kurama sat at the table and shook his head. "If the continue bickering throughout the tournament then we will never get anything accomplished." He thought.

So instead of stopping the voice fights, Kurama simply walked out of the room. Absorbed in their vocal fights the four other spirit fighters did not notice his absence until awhile later.

* * *

Shun sat in his seat looking out the window. Although Seiya had only been able to give bits and fragments of the story Shun had understood most of it. To him it seemed as if there was a being that could control a mysterious and powerful fog. He did not believe that the fog had a life of its own as Seiya had made it sound. Shun looked back into their seating room. Shiryu was reading a book, Seiya had fallen asleep with his mouth hanging open, and Hyoga and Ikki were arguing about something small. Everything was normal. Shun looked back out the window. He could feel the plane descending. "Finally. We're landing."

A few moments later the plane came in contact with the seawater below. A few minutes later, after half flying, half sailing on the sea the plane officially landed and docked.

About five minutes later the flight attendant walked into a room full of chaos. Hyoga, Ikki, and Seiya were all trying to kill each other, Shiryu was trying to stop them, and Shun was at the edge of the room. The flight attendant walked over to the only saint that wasn't in the fight. "Sir, we have landed at Fogliana Island. Here is your room key to the hotel on the island. There is enough room for all of you there. We would also like to inform you the your manager, Saori Kido has arrived and has checked into her personal room at the hotel. Good luck in the tournament!" She said as she handed the key and walked away.

Shun looked down at the key. "Saori's here?" Shun thought. " Shiryu I'm heading out, the key to the room at the hotel is on the table by the door."

Shiryu was only half listening. "Okay Shun." He said as he ripped Seiya off of Ikki.

Shun put the key down on the table and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kurama walked along the beach shore. He could not figure out what was going on. If he looked out towards the ocean he could see a thick fog shrouded about 150 meters out but then everything. "Weird isn't it? Fog that thick this time of year. Normally there would also be humidity but it's extremely dry." A young boy with forest green hair wearing a lighter green shirt and white suspenders said.

"Extremely." Kurama thought he recognized the boy. He looked a great deal like the saint with the dark pink/red armor, but he couldn't be sure.

"Are you one of the Spirit Fighter's sent by Prince Koenma?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"My name is Shun. I am the Andromeda. I'm one of the Bronze Saints sent here by Saori Kido. Since we were informed that you were our worst opponents, if sure you were told the same."

Kurama was a little shocked. "Could he have come to the same assumption that I did? That it wasn't Koenma or Miss Kido who pinned us against each other but the fog? And how does he know about the fog in the first place?" Kurama thought. "I am Kurama by the way and yes we were told that. Although I do not think that our leaders were the ones who truly told us that. I think the fog implanted the idea in their brains so we would not work together."

"Agreed. But if I know my friends I think we will have a hard enough time just working with the people within our groups. I believe that not having a grudge against each other would help in with the tension."

"Yes I believe so too. Once the other members of our formal groups stop bickering we should all meet and talk about what we are going to do. Mind you though, we can not tell Koenma or Miss Kido, for they might still be being controlled."

"Alright. Meet you here in 2 hours." Shun asked.

"Right" Kurama replied.

Both boys then departed and walked to their team rooms, where the rest of their groups were already waiting."


	6. My Rant

Hey again! Yay! Two chapters in one week! You guys are really lucky that I actually did all of my homework last night and now I don't have any to do during my free period. So instead of wandering around the school I have decided to put up a new chapter! Yay! Anyways I am going to rant a little before I start the chapter. I know that my old account was deleted off of and I had to repost my stories. Although I still know what my old reviews said I am really upset that I only have 2 reviews. If I don't get more reviews I am going to revert back to my wandering around the school during free period, not doing anything at home once I have finished my homework and only updating once every one or two months. I am really upset that first of all fanfiction removed my account for absolutely no reason at all and second that my reposted story only has 2 reviews! When I did update for over two months I got A LOT of reviews. Reviews make me feel happy. And when I am not happy (or sugar high) I don't like to use up my time typing up some story that no one is going to leave a post on. So ya know. I'm not even sure I am going to do the next chapter now because this rant has gotten me upset. AND I have to go to French class next. You know how much French class sucks? My mother fing teacher is a b who doesn't know who to fing teach so I learn s! And then she goes and gives us stupid test on what we were supposed to learn. Okay that's it. Unless I get more reviews I'm not going to post during my free period anymore. All morning I get bummed out because I know I still have French. But when I come to the school Library and look at how many reviews I have gotten in total, my spirits lighten up. I know that people have posted to my story and that I should be happy but if I look at the old amount of reviews to the new count! It makes me feel worse. Most people won't post their thoughts again. Jeezes. I'm writing new chapters. And what really bothers me is that I read through some of the old reviews and see stuff like "Hurry Up already. You are the worst at updating" and the reviews aren't anonymous and those people don't review again as I begin to update A LOT more frequently. To those people who lack common curtsy, I say shut the f up. Things like "please hurry up I want to know what happens and I'm tired of waiting" I don't mind. But stuff likes "Come on already! You need to Update your story. Which isn't even that good." Okay if you don't like the story don't read it. I honestly don't mind flames because its just criticism in the form of a rant. But hello! If you don't like the story don't bug me about updating it! Jeezes. /_breathes heavily/_ Okay I think I'm better. Well there is something to think about so please please please review more. Oh and my bad. I only have one review for this story. Five chapters and one review. I have a lot of old reviews saying good job, or keep up the good work. To those people thank you and please review again. People, voice your opinions! Thank you. I'm sorry if some people think this is a waste of a chapter but I think I needed to say it. - So, I'm going to go do my homework for tomorrow so that I hopefully get some responses. And if I do then I will try to post the next chapter were the rest of the team members meet. Thank you for bearing with me if you have read this far into my rant. I appreciate it.


	7. 5 New Girls and 2 Short Hours

Okay, yes I am still mad that I only have 4 reviews, but since it's the New Year and I got this really good idea for the Saint Seiya part of the story I just had to write so consider y'all selves lucky. Anyways… you know how I've been matching the Yu Yu Hakusho/ Saint Seiya sides pretty equally. Yea well not in this chapter. A big moment like this will happen later in the story for the Yu Yu gang. Mainly because I have no clue what I am going to do for them yet. Oh also… I will be introducing two new OC's to the story but they do fit with Saint Seiya so don't worry. Hopefully once you read this chapter you'll realize why I'm having trouble doing the same with the Yu Yu Hakusho side of the story. Anyways………

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho or Saint Seiya.

* * *

As Shun walked towards the hotel, he heard footsteps fall in the sand behind him. He assumed it was Kurama at first but then he realized he recognized the light quick footsteps behind him. He stopped just to see what would happen as his suspicions were confirmed. The steps behind him also stopped. Without turning around he simply asked, "June, why are you following me?"

June smiled at her old training friend. His senses had obviously heightened much more since their last meeting. June blushed remembering. During that chaotic meeting, June had ended up losing her mask and revealing her true face to the Andromeda Saint. Since then Saori Kido had officially disbanded the rule forcing women saints to cover their faces with masks and forcing them to love any man who saw their true face. Athena had stated that the rule was out dated, didn't fit the times, and made her think of Middle East countries where women are a man's possessions. Even though she was allowed to let her face be seen, June some times felt like she was on the spot even though she wasn't. It seemed a lot of the women saints agreed with her and some even continued to wear their masks. June shook her head and focused. " Shun what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. But, Athena sent us here to participate in this tournament."

"I could see that. But I mean how did you get here?"

Shun gave June a weird look. " We were flown here by a plane. Why?"

"Because some of the girls and I just found ourselves here. We don't know how or why, but there are five of us and we all have our cloths." June responded.

Shun thought for a minute. I don't know five female saints. So he decided to ask, "Who is _us_, exactly?"

"Well me, Chameleon June, Aquila Marin, Ophiuchus Shina, Columba Rachel, and Vulpecula Emilie."

"Columba Rachel and Vulpecula Emilie. I don't think I know them." Shun thought out loud.

"You don't. Rachel has been in cozy California blasting her music and Emilie has been in England drinking tea and whatever else British people do. Neither of them knew anything about the holy wars." June answered without skipping a beat.

Shun looked at his watch. "Well it was great seeing you June, but I've really got to go. Be careful in the tournament, I'm sure we will see each other around." He said as he ran toward the hotel.

June smiled and turned around happy that she got to see her Andromeda Island friend. She started to sail through memories of the past but her happy memories were soon interrupted by a girl sitting on a rock nearby. "You like him."

June snapped out of her happy place and turned to look at the American. She was wearing white Chuck Taylor's (Converse sneakers), faded hip huggers, and a white "tube tunic" (A/N: That's what Macy's called it.). Her just below shoulder length sandy/dark blonde hair was kept out of her face with a white hair scarf. Her light brown eyes shown with laughter and amusement as she sat with a slight smirk on her face. June shook her head. "For your information, Rachel, I do not like Shun."

Rachel just laughed. "You're kidding me right? June it's written all over your face. I've been to high school. I can tell."

"Well you should have been fighting along side Athena instead of sitting on your bum in a Californian high school."

The third girl was the last of the female bronze saints at the tournament and hadfollowed 'Miss America.' She had on a rust red tee shirt and a black knee length skirt. Herlong medium brown hair with red highlights had been tied back in a high ponytail and a fox necklace sat upon her neck which luminated her semi blunt dark brown eyes. .Rachel laid back on the rock. "Forgive if I am wrong, but weren't you and your 'bum' sitting in jolly old England during the Holy Wars? Oh and Emilie your the fox. You're supposed to be foxy. " Rachel said trying to keep down a laugh.

June placed her hand over her eyes and ran it down the side of her cheek. "Here we go again."

"I cannot believe you just said that dove! You'd better watch what you say! Or better yet, I'll watch for you!"

"If foxes could fly."

"What?!"

"You couldn't keep up with me even if you tried, hun."

"Don't call me hun, long legs!"

"Thank you."

And it went on like this. Actually from that point on Rachel just sat on the rock while Emilie screamed her head off at her and tried to climb the rock to no avail. But that's the way it is between a tranquil dove and a quick-tempered fox. Because Rachel was American she could come up with witty remarks whenever she needed to, but unlike Emilie, it took a lot to get her mad. (A/N: I'm going on about the girls so you guys know who the hell they are.) While Emilie was big on rushing through life and quickly glimpsing at things, Rachel liked to sit back and listen to the music, literally. Doves are known to have beautiful voices, and Rachel is no exception. When you actually get her to sing her song is gentle and beautiful. But that is if you get her to sing. Normally she just has her iPod in her ears at listening to who knows what. She could also run with the rest of them. Being 5'7" and lanky, Rachel was a star track runner. High jump, long jump, distance, spirits, she loved to do it all. Music and wind. That is her thing and those are her elements. Emilie on the other hand was like Rachel's polar opposite. She was fast, and sly. Very sly. She could convince someone she was going to do something and do the opposite. She didn't take very highly to female prejudice, and she was even a well know hunter in her hometown in England. Emilie could be very feisty and very quick tempered and never seemed to relax. She had a fiery attitude, and her attacks were based, not completely upon fire (she does have a few, like _Fox Tail Inferno) _but upon earth and speed. She always took advantage of her battlefield, well when it could be taken advantage on. Long grass, large holes, anything useful to a fox, Emilie could use to win a fight.

* * *

Anyways back to Shun…

* * *

Shun ran up the stairs to his hotel room. He opened the door panting slightly. Seiya looked at him shaking. " D-di-di-did you s-se-see a ghost?"

Ikki rolled his eyes. "Idiot. There were never any ghosts. Shun what happened?"

Shun took a breath and began. He first told them all about Kurama and the Uramshi. The other 4 bronze boys looked surprised. "And we are meeting them on the beach in a half an hour. " Shun ended.

Shiryu was the first to speak. "Alright we should get going then."

Seiya trembled. "But what if there are…ghosts."

Hyoga laughed at Ikki who looked like his head was about to explode. " YOU FLYING IDIOT! THAT WAS NOT A GHOST YOU SAW IT WAS A DEMON IN THE FOG! NOW GET OVERIT BEFORE I MAKE YOU INTO A GHOST!"

Seiya shrunk back into his seat. "Okay."

Shiryu shook his head. " We have to go. "

"Shiryu's right. It takes almost a half and hour to get to the spot."

They all stood up and followed Shun towards the meeting place. During the walk Ikki noticed Shun's cheeks were slightly red. " You say June didn't you?" He asked his little brother.

"Yes." Shun replied. "She's here with Marin, Shina, Columba, and Vulpecula."

"Dove and Fox?" Hyoga asked.

"Well that is what the constellations Columba and Vulpecula are." Ikki sneered.

"I know that I've just never heard of either of them before." Hyoga calmly replied back. He had decided that this wasn't the time to fight with the firebird.

As the five bronze saints reached the meeting point they saw the five members of the Uramshi team standing before them.

* * *

**1 Hour and 30 Minutes Previous to the Groups Meeting**

* * *

Kurama opened the door to the hotel and saw a normal sight. Genkai sitting on the couch sipping tea, Hiei staring out the window, Yusuke beating Kuwabara to a pulp, and Kuwabara trying to gain control on Yusuke. Kurama raised his voice to be heard over Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I need to tell you something."

Hiei looked over at Kurama like he was still bored, and he really didn't care what was happening even though he wanted to find out. Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to fight and Genkai took one more sip of tea and went to break the two fighting boys up.

A few minutes later Genkai had succeed in doing so and had Yusuke and Kuwabara on opposite sides of the room. Kurama then began to tell his story. "You all know that I exited the boat before any of you did. Well I went for a walk along the coast so that I might have been able to figure out approximately where we are. Along my way I ran into another fighter. He had forest green hair and green eyes and I immediately recognized him as one of the fighters from the group that is supposedly our main opponents. He said he wasn't interested in fighting so we swapped stories. Surprisingly, our stories weren't much different. We both knew about _the fog_ and we had been told by a visitor. We concluded that we were pinned against each other to keep us from working together. We decided to have our groups meet on the beach." Kurama stopped to look at the clock for a minute. "In one hour."

Genkai thought. " That actually does make since, but why would Koenma lie to us."

Kurama had an answer for that too. " I think it is because Koenma and Ms. Kido are or were possessed by this mysterious fog.

"No! I will not fight a girl! I have a code of honor!" Kuwabara said bluntly.

"Yea like you'll have a choice. Just get over yourself, Kuwabara." Yusuke shot back.

And for the next half an hour it went something like this.

-Hiei called Kuwabara a baka

-Kuwabara tried to beat the crap out of Hiei

-Hiei was too fast and made Kuwabara look like even more of an idiot

-Yusuke chimed in and agreed with Hiei

-Kuwabara tried to kill Yusuke

-Yusuke flipped the fight around and started to beat the crap out of Kuwabara

-Kurama and Genkai dragged the two apart

-The five left to go meet up with the Bronze Saints.

* * *

Okay that's chapter 5! I hope y'all enjoyed! Anyways this is where I'm stuck with the Yu Yu Hakusho group. In Saint Seiya, June, Marin, and Shina, are already fighters. I don't know what to do with friends of the Yu Yu Group. Anyways I'm thinking of giving the girls like magical powers, but if anyone had any other ideas that would be great. I'm gonna need an idea for future chapters. Probably not the next one but in the next 3 they will come in. Oh I wonder if you guys can guess who I'm setting Rachel and Emilie up with. It's really not that hard. Well anyways…. I'll try and update (that is if I decide my strike with this story is over!) **_Please please please review. Flames and now anonymous reviews are accepted._**


	8. Boys vs Girls : Word War III

Okay…. So maybe I overreacted a little bit with my rant. Hehe. Well im back to school and I really don't feel like doing work so I decided to write another chapter. But first I am going to do reviews… Which there still aren't that many but some have really good input so…. Yea….

* * *

**Nobodynow:**Point taken. Thanks!

**Squish: ** Thanks for understanding!

**kawaii chibi shun: ** Thanks for the input and support. I don't really have writers block I just really couldn't think of anything. And with your ideas they are really helpful. I was planning on using the four girls anyway, but I couldn't figure out what to do with them. As it turns out I am gonna do a mix between magic and spirit powers. And for your OC I might use some of your ideas for her, but I am not going to use her completely. I was previously thinking of a wind/light demon mix. I dunno. It's probably not going to be in this chapter anyway. But you never know. I don't that's for sure. I kinda really don't plan ahead, I just write as ideas pop into my head.

**Miguel Angel Dubón:** Thanks for the support. Like I said Im not exactly sure what Im going to do. It's going to be a surprise even to me, but I will try not to disappoint you!

**Black Spell: ** Thanks for your support. It means a lot to me!

**Hoshimare:** You are my only constant reviewer. Thank you soooooooo much! I really owe you a lot. If I didn't have a constant review I might not be writing this now or have written chapter seven!

* * *

**Authors Note: **I was reading some of my previous chapters and I realized how much I rushed through them. I'm sorry. Sometime soon I am going to go back to those chapters and completely rewrite them. As you can see my writing has gotten better over time. When I started this I really wasn't trying to write well, just get it done. And so I apologize. If I ever get sloppy, please tell me. It would be greatly appreciated. I myself have read some fan fictions were the idea sounded interesting but the writer seemed like a 5 year old. Please please please tell me if I get sloppy. And like I said, soon I will be fixing the first few chapters and probably all of them, mainly adding detail. Right now I have a lot of schoolwork that I will be working on at home. (Like Bio labs that are due tomorrow and study guides on LONG history chapters.) So I don't think I will be able to do that this week. Especially since I have to read _Of Mice and Men_ for Monday. And I don't mean the first chapter or two, I mean the book. So anyways I again apologize for my sloppy writing, and I will try to make sure it never happens again. As you can see this is the first fan fiction I am constantly updating, mainly because Saint Seiya and Yu Yu Hakusho are my favorite shows. Again, I am sorry. Oh and just to let you know since im adding to what I wrote, Im trying to finish this chapter today in school for you guys because this weekend I am going skiing so I wont be able to update. Just so you know I started this chapter on Monday and its now Friday. I've been really busy, sorry.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho or Saint Seiya, so why rub it in?

* * *

The UnHoly Tournament 

**Chapter 6: Boys vs. Girls. Word War III**

* * *

The two groups just stood there, staring at each other for a few moments. Who knows what thoughts were traveling through their minds. Whether it was uncertainty, confusion, distrust, or just plain old dumbfounded ness, the two groups stared at each other with blank expressions upon their faces. It seemed as no one new what to say. After a few moments of sitting in the silence, Kuwabara reached his hand behind his head, closed his eyes, and smiled. "Hi! I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" T

This seemed to snap everyone out of the trance they were in. Seiya was the next one to talk. Reaching his hand out for a handshake he replied. " I am Dragon Shiryu. Bronze Saint of the Dragon constellation. It is nice to meet you." He said politely.

Kuwabara reached out and shook his hand. Everything was calm.

That is until something came flying over the rocks near them. And it wasn't light, and when it landed it hurt the landing point very badly. Although it didn't really hurt him physically it defiantly sent his anger into an out of control rage. No I'm just kidding that really didn't happen. Do we really need someone disturbing this peaceful scene? Well yes, just not with someone blowing up. So now back to the story. No I swear the next part you are going to read is really going to be in the story.

Emilie sat on the nearby rocks watching the two groups. " I wonder what is going on…" she said quietly to no one but herself. Rachel sat by the base of the rock the Emilie was on. "You know if you fall, a) Im not going to help you. B) they will see you."

Emilie just smirked. "I'm not going to fall and even if I did I wouldn't want you to help me, I would help myself before they saw me. "

Rachel just sighed and started to stand up. That is when she looked up and saw a girl with bright blue hair and in pink Capri/sweatshirt running suit. And she wasn't walking along the beach. Oh no, she was flying in the air. And on an oar. Rachel tilted her head to the side. What the hell was going on? And things didn't get any better. Right then the girl flew overhead of the Dove and Fox saints waving. Well, she was flying until the front of her broom hit a rock and sent her flying over her oar (Which disappeared almost instantaneously) and landed on the beach on the other side. That's right she landed right behind Yusuke and the gang. But by that time both groups had noticed her, and the fox sitting on the rocks. But it didn't stop there. If it stopped there, how would that be fun. Right then a loud yell came out of nowhere. "Yusuke!" A girl with shoulder length brown hair came running towards the groups.

Yusuke just stood their dumbfounded. "Keiko?………… Boton?" he asked very confused.

Keiko just ran through the saints and hugged Yusuke. "Oh Yusuke, you don't know how happy I am to see you!"

Yusuke half smiled down at the girl who was the reason he couldn't breathe. "Hey Keiko. What are you doing here?"

Boton the jumped out of her position in the sand. "To participate in the tournament!" She said as bubbly as ever.

Kurama's eyes went wide with disbelief, Genkai seemed somewhat amused, Hiei smirked, Yusuke stood there in awe, and Kuwabara, well he fell to the floor in laughter. Which would turn to a very very bad move.

At that moment Emilie walked up to Kuwabara, fists balled, ears steaming. "What's so funny? You don't think girls can fight as well as boys?"

Kuwabara tried to calm down but found it nearly impossible, so he decided just to talk between laughs. (A/N: every……….. will be a laugh.) "Unless you're……. Talking about Genkai……… then no……. girls cant fight…… as boys……….plus………ive got ………. My code ………….of honor…… so I would………….never fight a girl" Kuwabara said finally calming down.

Emilie's anger just grew. She stood for a few minutes just steaming red. "Now you've done it." The dove saint said while coming out from behind the rocks.

"If your not going to fight a girl then you are going to lose this tournament for your team. I hate boys who refuse to fight a girl just because the think they're better and strong. Get off your bum and I'll prove you wrong." Emilie said, while getting into a fighting stance.

Kuwabara stood up proudly. "I will not fight you! There is no way you can beat me! " Everyone sweat dropped as Emilie punched Kuwabara in the face with all of her strength, sending him flying backwards a few feet.

Kuwabara just lay in the sand for a few minutes before returning to the exact same position he was in a minute ago. "That barely even hurt!"

Rachel shook her head. "You might want to stop while you still have a head."

Both Emilie and Kuwabara ignored her as Emilie used a little bit of her Cosmo to make the ground around Kuwabara shake like a 9.5 Earthquake. Which of course made him start screaming earthquake and help me mommy. Emilie then approached him and beat the living day lights out of him. When she was finished Kuwabara had bruises and cuts everywhere and was lying in a heap. Emilie walked over to a rock that was about 5 feet away from the two groups and sat down. "Next time I suggest you lose your stupid code of honor , or I will do a lot worse." She said coolly.

Rachel started rubbing her temple. "This is going to be one hell of a long day." She said.

Boton's mouth was almost detached from her head. "How did that girl beat Kuwabara so easily?" she thought and by mistake she continued out loud. "And who are they?"

That was when the two teams remembered that the other girls were there. "But Keiko, Boton how are you going to fight? You don't have any….. well…. Special abilities." Yusuke said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well there was this one morning, it was kinda foggy, and I woke up and I could phase through things, freeze things in time, levitate, and use telepathy to move things. And then Master Genkai trained me, Shizuru, Boton, and Yukina. We were told that we would meet our 5th member here on the island. But it was weird, we all just kind of appeared on the island over night…." Keiko finished trailing off.

"We've got a lot to think about, now." Kurama said looking out at the fog covered sea.

"So why don't we all start talking about whats going on. Maybe we can figure something out." Shun said. "Would you like to join us Columba and Vulpecula?"

Emilie stood back up and walked over to the groups."Well at least someone has a brain."

"Can't you ever say anything nice, to anyone?" Rachel said still rumbing a temple.

Nothing more was said between the two female saints as the groups shared their stories.

* * *

Yay Im done! Finally. It took me a week to write this chapter. Well not really, but ya know. I will hopefully have the next chapter up sometime next week, also I am announcing that my stike from this story is finally over, and this is my first priority out of my stories. So anyway…. Please review!


	9. More Revealed

I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. School has been hectic and that is the reason his chapter is going to be crappy. The library at my school closed off part of the computers so there are only like 6 computers so I have to type and think fast. Two things that don't go that well together. I'm sorry this chapter will most likely suck, but I have AP exams next week and papers due, and projects to finish so bear with me please. Also because we are only allowed to use the computers for school work right now I can't go onto fan fiction and do my reviewer list. I'm sorry about that. Please review even if this chapter is horrible.

Okay so in this chapter I am going to reveal more about the actual tournament and the mysteries it holds within.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**_

As the two groups shared their stories with each other they were unaware of the shadow that was watching them. The demon that was watching them growled. "Damn" he whispered to himself.

"They weren't supposed to be allies! If they find out what is actually going on we are screwed. But the good thing is they at least bought the idea of the fog

controlling the tournament. That is such bull shit that I laughed when I heard it myself. For a super genius the boss sure can be stupid. I am so surprised that they didn't figure it out. At least he has the power to cloud the island and make it look convincing."

With a laugh he started walking away, "Well if they haven't figured it out by now I don't think they will before the plan is in action. And by that time they will be too late to stop us." And with that he turned into a shadow on the ground and sped away.

(A/N: I personally think this sucks already.)

* * *

**BACK TO THE GROUPS **

(A/N: Never mind I know this sucks already and you will see why in 2 seconds)

"Are you guys sure? I mean fog is like fog in a bog with a frog on a log. You know sitting in fog on its decaying log, in the bog, eating lots of bu-ogs!" Botan said cheerfully.

Everyone stared at her strangely. " Bu-og?" Seiya asked. " I thought it was bug. Oh no now Saori is going to make me go to school to learn how to talk again!"

(A/N: I told you. Could you tell I was in school while I wrote this?)

Now everyone was looking at Seiya. "AGAIN!" all the Bronzie boys asked at one time.

"Besides you are right. It is bug" Botan said, " I just had to change the word a little to make it rhyme." She finished with a giggle and bright smile plastered on her face.

"Okay if this conversation gets anymore retarded I'm leaving and hopefully never coming back." Emilie said in her British accent. "And hopefully never seeing any of you Mishugenas again."

Now everyone was looking at Emilie. "WHAT!" everyone said in unison.

"Its Yiddish and you don't need to know." She said turning her nose up slightly in the air. (A/N: Yes I know she's stuck up it is supposed to be that way. She thinks she is the greatest and that she can never be beaten, gets easily annoyed… blah blah blah… sound familiar? Like any other saints we know?)

"Since when do you speak Yiddish?" June asked.

"Who cares? The point is that you don't know what it means." Emilie curtly replied

"It means crazy people." Said a newcomer. Emilie stood open mouthed at the stranger.(just because she ruined her plan) She has light gray hair with sky blue highlights. Her hair was fairly long but it was tied neatly back into a braid which was then pulled around into a bun flat against her head. She wore a gray shirt with a belt like thing around her upper stomach that had a black emblem of the element wind on the silver buckle.

"Who the hell are you?" an already annoyed Ikki asked.

"Kita!" Botan squealed. "What brings you here?"

Everyone looked at the two girls with their faces looking like this. (?00?) "Who?" Yusuke asked scratching his head.

"She's the fifth member of our team." Botan said.

"Uh huh….." Yusuke said trailing off.

"Excuse my rudeness. My name is Kita and I am a wind demoness. It is very nice to meet you all."(just so you all know Kita is extremely polite and kind).

Because of the perkyness or stupidity from before everyone was like this- 00'. For a few minutes everyone just stood in silence before guess who cut in. "LETS GO SWIMMING!"

(A/N: Please don't kill me for this chapter. I've been super busy with school and I had to let the blonde out somehow… hehe ")

Everyone fell over anime style. Botan stood standing in the middle of a bunch of fallen over squirming fighters smiling. Kuwabara was the first to get up. "Botan this isn't a vacation. (WOW I MADE HIM SAY SOMETHING SMART! That's probably never going to happen again)"

"I know but there is nothing to do right now so why don't we go for a swim! It sounds like fun and the water is SOOO blue!"

(A/N: You may have noticed I made Botan overly perky. Yet again I'm sorry I had to let the blonde out somehow and I had always perceived Botan as perky. I know she isn't SUPER perky but hey its my fic so who cares? Oh wait the people who review do…. Just forget I said that…)

"There is something we can do." Kurama said while standing up.

"Like what fox?" Hiei asked.

"Like try to find out who or what is controlling this fog" Shun answered

"Can't believe you actually believe that story!" Emilie exclaimed. "It's the biggest pile of dog poo I've ever heard!"

"Biggest pile of dog poo?"

"Shut up Yankee. I'm British remember and I used to rule over you so SHUT UP!"

"Keywords used too," Rachel replied getting ticked off for the first time.

"Yes well if we had…"

"Keyword if"

"Oh shut up you gold digger Yankee."

"I AM NOT A GOLD DIGGER!"

"You're a Califorian"

"Stick with this century please."

"Its your history"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Do you have stolen gold?"

"That's it." Rachel said as she pulled out a feather from behind her ear and made a slash in the air. "AIR SLASH"

Emilie didn't even bother to move because she knew it was one of Rachel's weaker moves but she got a cut on her arm nonetheless. "Is that the best you can do?"

Rachel growled and almost lunged at Emilie when someone held her back.

"Calm down. Believe me its not worth it." Hyoga said.

"Hyoga you don't believe that. You always fight with Ikki." Seiya said.

Hyoga took in a deep long, calming breath to keep him from ripping Seiya's head off. "Well I try to keep cool, but sometimes its difficult."

"Cool? Your always frozen anyway duck."

"Ni-san. Please don't start. Hyoga's right we don't need fighting within the groups."

"Fine" Rachel said sitting down on a rock.

Ikki and Hyoga nodded and rolled their eyes while Emilie smirked. "Okay so how about that swim?" Botan asked

"Baka onna, this isn't a vacation, no one will save you when you drown, there is fog on the water and according to the story that's the source of all of this. And you cant comprehend this why?"

"Because they are all bad things."

"Anyway… lets see if we can find any thing on the island. Someones can go to the hotel and see if we can find anything out from Koenma and…. Saori….. Other people can go check out the battle area, and the rest can walk around the island and look for…um… stuff."

"Great plan Uramshi." Kuwabara said sarcastically

"You got a better one."

"No"

"Okay then so lets go!"

So Kurama, Kita, Keiko, and Yusuke went to interrogate Koenma, Shun, June, Emilie, and Ikki went to question Saori, Seiya, Shiryu, Hiei, and Genkai went to the battle area and Hyoga, Rachel, Botan, and Kuwabara walked around the island.

* * *

_To be continued…. Hopefully over Memorial Day Weekend or sooner……_

* * *

Anyways even though that sucked could you please review? Oh and thanks to all of the people who reviewed chapter 8! Oh and I decided to do the review list at the end! Hehe

* * *

**Angel girl89**: Thanks for your support!

**Ruth**: Thanks, I like it too, lol. I'm not sure where I'm going with this fic exactly but I will try to incorporate Shina as much as I can!

**Wolf-the-Dragon : **I do plan on finishing this fic but it might take awhile.

**Miguel Angel Dubón: **Thanks for the tip, its just most of the time I barely have any time to write so I don't really care if I put Im instead of I'm as long as I get the chapter out. I will try to be more diligent though. I'm not sure if the other bronze boys are going to be in the story. It might not fit the outline of the story but I think I might have an idea, but I don't want to give away too much so e-mail me if you want to know.

**Dark Devotions: **Thanks me too!

**Black Spell: **Thanks! That chapter only took so long because of school. That's why it took me so long to update!

**Sussan: **Don't worry I will it might just take a while between chapters!

**Squish: **Um your welcome? Anyways its always good to here from someone who has reviewed more than once!

**kawaii chibi shun: **Ya your ideas helped a lot. I might be stealing some of your techniques! Hehe. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up!

**Hoshimare: **I know but I like to say thanks for reviewing!

* * *

So after all of those wonderful reviews please review again! I will try to update ASAP Memorial Day at the latest. 


End file.
